


Natural Beauty

by Hadronix



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Custom Male and Female Corrins, Custom Path, Family, Kitsune, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: Zenkaina (M!Corrin) and Kireina Shi (F!Corrin) are brother and sister within a Kitsune Hamlet, each is born with a powerful heritage, though they are separated when they were still kits... Zen ends up being raised among the Hoshidan Royals whilst Shi is left behind at their Hamlet.Among this, an evil force lurks in the background, feeding off of Nightmares, slowly encroaching into their world...
Kudos: 2





	1. A New Tail Has Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fic? Time for a beefy A/N! Putting this now, Zenkaina’s name is a combination of two Japanese words (Google Translate, grain of salt and all that) Japanese for ‘Calm’ is Odayakana… and ‘Benevolent Kitsunes’ use the term yōkai, so I combined those two and made Zenkaina… though his name is Zen for short which happens to mean… Peace.
> 
> So, I’ve done variations with being raised by Anankos, Wolfskin, so the next logical step would be… Kitsunes! But, not just Corrin being raised by Kitsunes, oh no, that’s not quite enough for me this time… Corrin is a Kitsune!
> 
> I’m also going to go ahead and include the beautiful ‘names’ list. I can say with confidence now, there will be 4 OCs in this fic. Well… technically 3, since one is just Corrin with a new name… again. Two are in this chapter, and the other two will be much later on.

**Names** (Translations) [ _Notes_ ] **:** **Zenkaina** (Benevolent and Calm Kitsune) [ _Zen for short, well mannered and charismatic]_ | **Kireina Shi** (Beautiful Death) [ _Zenkaina's sister, far more dominant and aggressive]_

* * *

**Zenkaina**

"Yip! Yip!" A young Kitsune dashes across the mountaintop Hamlet he 'calls' home… not that he has learned to speak quite yet. This Kitsune, unlike his parents, has a primarily orange coat of fur, blazed with red stripes and markings on his back, sides, and hind legs, with his last difference being the last three inches of the tip of his tail, which is a distinct pure-white color. He got this specific coloration from his great-grandmother, who was of a rare sub-species of Kitsune, known for their more keen access to the powerful Foxfire… this coloration will allow him to have use of a single Foxfire Orb when he matures, and will raise to _four_ when and if he can master Nine-Tails.

His parents named him Zenkaina.

"Yip!" A second young Kitsune, Zenkaina's sister who is named Kireina Shi, and unlike Zenkaina, has a coating of midnight black fur, streaked in gold in the same places where Zenkaina has red, lastly her last three inches of tail are almost dipped in a deep red color. She got this specific coloration from her great-great-grandfather, who was of a rare black-fur sub-species of Kitsune, known for their dominance and _much_ higher skill and power at birth. This coloration will allow her to persevere in endurance and strength challenges that would break most Kitsunes… and she could, with practice, rival a below-average Wolfskin. Her Nine-Tails, should she master it, would have her tails at such a strength where she could use them to fight as well as any moderate bludgeoning weapon.

Kireina Shi tackles Zenkaina from a sprinting leap, causing the two to tumble on the grass for nearly five seconds before the rolling stops and she playfully snaps at his neck. Zenkaina stops, signaling the end of this particular 'battle'.

Shi growls as she dismounts from the top side of their play fight… again. Zenkaina tilts his head, unnerved by his sister's constant wins, but also not worried enough to let it get to him. Then again, he's only a kit.

His mother, a pure-golden fur Kitsune adorned with a white tail tip, nabs him by his scruff, causing him to move about wildly, akin to a 'moooom! Stooop!' manner.

Shi smirks at him, but then their father picks her up by her scruff, and she _struggles_ , lashing back and forth in a far more defiant manner… that is, until he shakes her, to which she stops, though she still pouts. Once their parents reach their hut, they place their kits down. The father rolls Zen on his back and gives him a 'medical' sniff, making sure he didn't accidentally injure himself during their play fighting today. Their mother does the same to Shi.

"Good…" Their father speaks, his single tail swaying from side to side, before he begins to groom his son some. "You did well today, Zenkaina. Great-Grandmother smiles on you." Zen tilts his head, yips… and causes a puff of blue smoke to come out of his maw. His father sniffs it… "Foxfire, just as I remember my father describing it…" It's like the smell of fire, but there's a distinct 'spiritual' essence to it, which is dependent on the Kitsune's 'main' personality. For one such as Zenkaina, this unique scent is a combination of Lavender and Vanilla. "Fruit?" He simply asks, causing Zen to furiously wag his tail.

"And you as well…" Mother also proceeds to groom her daughter. "Your twice-Great-Grandfather would be proud." Zenkaina lets out a small Kitsune-style giggle, whilst Kireina Shi playfully swats at mother's snout. "Oh yes, you have his fighting spirit, don't you? You'll be a great defender of this Hamlet, won't ah!" Shi manages to land a particularly precise swat, causing mother to recoil. Shi immediately whines after, but mother shakes her head. "No, it's alright. Wow, you got some oomph behind those tiny paws of yours…" She licks Shi's paws, and then nuzzles her stomach. "Meat?" She also simply asks, causing Shi to yip and lick her maw. The parents nod at each other, both give a stern look to their kits and say one more Parental Power word:

"Stay." They speak in perfect unison, before walking out of their hut, and going out to snag some fruit and meat for their kits.

Once they are out of earshot, Shi stands up, and stares at Zen. Zen rolls on his back and happily lolls out his tongue. Shi yips, raising up her head in a sort of disgusted manner… her brother won't play after their parents say 'Stay', so… she begins chasing her tail. Zen doesn't understand why Shi just doesn't listen to their parents as much, so he watches her chase her tail whilst upside down.

Within a minute, Shi begins running in circles so fast that she is kicking up dirt, grass, and slowly digging a hole in the ground… again. She is so fast, that she is almost becoming a black and gold blur, with a tinge of red. She doesn't stop until she hears their parents return, which means they can hear Shi and see the dust cloud that has wafted out of their hut. By then…

Shi has dug deep enough to be completely under the ground. She hops up and places her front paws on the higher ground, then yips. "Shi…" Mother sighs, picking her up by the scruff again. "Stop doing that…" For the first time today, mother shifts to her human form, and starts filling the hole back in. "Go, eat your food…" She frowns. Kitsunes tend to lean towards loose-fitting clothing, such as kimonos since it won't mess with their fur too much, and their mother is no exception, a beautifully woven blue and white kimono, extending to her ankles. Shi yips, and happily _devours_ the rabbit and bird their mother had snagged.

"Well, aren't you relaxed, Zenkaina?" Their father teases as he drops a bulging orange, apple, and a peach near his son's upside laying body. "Here you go…" He rolls the apple over, and while Zenkaina is still upside down, he bites it, letting out a very satisfied yip as his snout is splashed with some apple juice. He then proceeds to lick the excess juice, before going into another bite. "Now, we're going to head out and help out the rest of the hamlet, stay here…" He sends a particularly strong glare at Shi, "and enjoy your meals, we'll be back before nightfall."

"Yes, please don't go exploring again, Shi…" Mother specifies, before the two parents give each of their kits a lick, and the two leave out once more.

Shi dutifully rips off the meat from the rabbit's bones, while Zen takes another chunky bite from his apple. For a while, the two remain in noisy, smacking, and chewing 'silence'... until Zen finishes his Apple and Orange, while Shi picked her Rabbit and Bird clean. Shi glances over at Zen's Peach… he got three things, Shi got two. Zen is sprawled out, his peach is a few inches from where his tongue could reach…

Shi's stomach growls.

She may not favor fruits, but food is food. She rises from her prone position and creeps over to Zen's leftover food and… she snaps it. This causes Zen to try and lash out to get his midnight snack back, but due to his upside-down and relaxed position, could only watch in immature horror as Shi rips his peach to shreds within seconds… not even a half-second is spared to savor the sweetness… Zen is equally hurt by the theft and how she just devours the fruit without thinking about it…

He pounces at her, but she dodges and spits the core of the peach out. Zen growls, Shi gives a sort of… taunting yip. A set of sentences from body language.

Brother isn't strong enough, he lounges around when playfights aren't happening

Sister is too aggressive, training when she isn't playfighting.

Shi adjusts her body and pounces again, nailing the sightly slower Zen to the ground, and she lands a particularly reckless bite on his thigh. Zen **yelps**. Shi releases and jumps off… his thigh is scratched, and he lost just enough skin and fur to reveal a sheen of red. Zen backs off, the slightest of limps to his movement, Shi keeps a low stance until he lies back down. Another message of unspoken words.

You can't defend your own food, brother.

You didn't need to steal mine, sister.

Zen lies down and curls up, he makes a small whimpering noise, deprived of the peach his mother gave him. Shi remains tense for at least twenty minutes before finally lying down, but in a line, better to react with. The two kits simply look at each other, before finally falling asleep.

Zen wakes up, being nudged by his mother, back in her Kitsune form, and curled up around him. He pushes his head closer to her stomach, before rolling over onto his back and letting out a rumbling groan. He lolls his tongue out when he's on his back again, legs spread, and his tail lying under hers. Shi is lying on her father's back, still belly first and head on her paws. Though, right as Zen was about to return to sleep… his parents and sister wake up to the sound of the 'warning howl'. Within mere seconds, the Hamlet is up and awake, his parents give a quick and gentle, "Stay inside." As they rush out. Zen and Shi stay put, but Shi is tense and ready to fight, Zen shakes his head at her.

Stay in here, please… for once, sister.

I can fight, brother… but I will stay and defend you.

Zen backs off to the rear of the hut, and Shi takes a side corner, enough room to give her to unleash a terrifying pounce, but far enough for her to not have been seen if someone should poke their head in their hut. Zen shakes from fear… Shi shakes from a slight uncertainty. She isn't stupid, she knows she has only playfought with other kits… she never actually fought someone to the death. She's never fought against humans to the death. However, for the sake of her brother? She'll fight her best.

Tense seconds pass, but they feel like minutes, and every actual minute that passes, the sounds of Kitsunes stay high, but the humans start to lower. Good… good. The Hamlet has more than the lead… Zen starts to calm, Shi remains on high alert. Shi's ears twitch, and… it happens. Kireina Shi readjusts… to face Zenkaina. For a moment, he's confused, but since he's been so focused on listening for the Hamlet…

He was caught off-guard when the back of the hut is smashed and he's swooped up, but… the human was also surprised when he ended up getting a face full of black fur, ripping right into his face. One bite on his cheek, one claw to his nose… and her tiny left paw has its claws digging into his eye. She snarls, the human scream in agony and throws Zen towards the forest. "Lil, bitch!" He roars as he frantically grabs the kit, but she has already jumped off, but his spastic flailing means that she ends up getting kicked by his boot. Shi yelps, being much smaller and not as strong as a matured Kitsune, is nearly knocked out from the kick alone.

Zen scrambles back, first instinct is to find his parents, second is to run to sis, third is to just run… he hasn't developed the same 'fighting' spirit as his sister has. He yelps out, trying to hear his parents… and his sister is past that armed human that is… turning… towards… him. _Run_. Zen kicks up dirt as he scrambles away, yipping and yelping the entire way, trying to echo out to the hamlet that one of its kits is being pushed out. Zen rushes out, stumbling over several roots and bushes as the now one-eyed human comes rushing after him, and with sis trying to push herself up off of the ground. He glances back, and with his frantic running and general smaller size, he can't run as fast.

One particularly bad trip into a tree root later, and Zen is grabbed once more, the human's hands encircling his entire center. The man, not wanting to deal with more, just starts running again, his small 'prize' in hands. "Lil smaller than expected, but…" He mutters.

" **Zen**!" He is tackled by Mother, and considering who's involved, she strikes true. "Back to Hamlet!" She orders after she hits the man so hard that his head slams into the trunk of a tree, to which she dismounts and… shreds through his boots and back of his feet with deadly ease.

Zen, being as panicked as he is, looks around, then he stops to sniff… _where?_ There! Zen stumbles as soon as he tries to run… then he dashes again, and… why can't he run?! Zen lets out a high-pitch yelp when his tail is yanked and he is taken **again**. He then hears Mother dismount the other man and run towards… she doesn't charge in. Zen sees a long weapon extend past him, and while he can't comprehend what it is, he can feel a chill in his body. "C'mon, _bitch_ , give yourself up… and I'll let your brat go…" Mother pauses… then starts to back up. The man backs up, eyes locked on Mother. He keeps backing up, and the second he hits an unbidden root…

She pounces, closing the gap by the time it takes him to recover his footing. "Let. Go. Of. My. **Son**!" She snarls and snaps, slashing and clawing over the man, showing him no… right as she was about to take a chunk out of his neck, Mother lets out a painful yelp. Though, despite the pain, she finishes the man off, then pants, "Need to…" She turns back to see that the man that Zen _thought_ she killed is back up, and throwing down some stinky smelling bottle. "Move… move!" She urges Zen, but instead of waiting for him, she picks him up by his scruff and starts limping away from the Hamlet. Zen retorts… _safety in numbers_. Mother swings her head and lops Zen on her back, then shakes her head, "I'll be targeted if I return, we're winning by far, but… trust me, Zenkaina. We just need to retreat for a few hours…" Mother sounds uncertain, Zen can feel it in her body, but… he doesn't know for what. "Hang on, Zen.." Taking a breath, she kicks up dirt and starts running, _just_ as that man throws a dagger at Mother. Zen crouches down and digs his claws into her… fur, since his claws aren't long enough to get to her skin.

He whines as he presses his small body against his mother's back. But… what about father? Sister? He doesn't understand how running _away_ helps. He's always been taught that numbers give better strength… the trees whizz by as his mother nimbully… wait, there's a lot of bumps on this 'ride', she sure is hitting a lot of extra things this time. Zen rubs his snout onto his mother's back.

"F-Fine… just, weary from… fighting." She responds. "Hang on, please." Within three minutes, mother breaks the boundary from the mountaintop to the ground, but there are still more. "Reinforcements…" She huffs, before forcing her body to keep moving. Her son needs to live, she knows she's on borrowed time, the Beastkiller toxin is sapping her strength at an alarming rate, and it's only due to adrenaline and a need to see to her son's safety that is keeping her going right now.

No longer in the forest, or even on an incline… Mother can now run at the legendary Kitsune speed, every stride covers more ground than a horse could even dream of doing, and while many might lose their grip… somehow it's smooth enough for even a young kit like Zen to keep hold. Mother runs for nearly twenty minutes straight before she yelps and trips… Zen falls off as Mother twists and turns and rolls for a distance longer than Kireina Shi could ever tackle him.

Zenkaina shakes his head and looks at mother after she finally stops rolling, her breath is labored… Zen yips, walking closer as his mother is having incredible difficulty pushing herself up… though she does. It takes about a minute, but she gets back up. "Keep… moving." She pants, and now… he can see.

There is a cut on her underbelly, bleeding not red, but… a sickening combination of green and red. Zen lets out a yip and steps… Mother backs off, " **Don't**." She snarls, not meaning to scare, but to express how serious she is, "That's a toxin… Zen. Very dangerous."

To...xin. Mother and father taught him about poisons and toxins, but this one seems far worse. It puts his fur on end. Zen keeps his distance from the green-blood Mother has dripping from her.

"Oh… oh my…" About this time, **more** humans start walking, but this time it's from the opposite direction, a very well-dressed female and male, with the female's dress having all of these gems and shiny colors on them, the male is wearing a suit of armor, and has a blade on his side. There are also at least a half-dozen more behind them…

Mother, despite her injuries, moves in front of Zenkaina, stance lowered, teeth bared. The humans behind the two really-well-dressed ones tense and reach for their…

"Halt." The man booms, "Can't you see? She's injured, do not give her more reason to attack." His stance is calm. Mother remains wary, but not wanting to strike unless she deems it necessary. "Greetings, fox… I-"

"Dear, I believe this is a Kitsune." The woman gently interrupts. "Hello, ma'am…" She slowly, slowly lowers her body… "You are aware of healing spells, yes? I have a decorated stick… a Festal, that I can use to heal with. Will you allow me to heal you?"

Mother stays her ground, glancing back to Zenkaina. "We only seek to help, ma'am. Men! Back up!" The man commands, and both he and all of the other armed men comply.

There is now no way they could hope to reach the woman in time if mother chose to attack. The woman speaks up again, "There, they are moved back… may I take out my Festal to heal you?"

"No… use." Mother spits back, still prone. Zenkaina yips in protest, "..." He doesn't realize that she won't make it. "Very well."

The woman tilts her head, wisdom shining in her eyes… Mother and the woman seem to have some sort of understanding that Zen can't grasp. "Good, thank you." She smiles, pulling out some sort of stick with a big top and… feathers? She raises the 'Festal' high and starts chanting a phrase, which closes the open wounds on Mother. Zen yips in excitement, Mother's wounds are closed! She isn't bleeding! He rushes up to her and rubs his head on her front leg, where there's none of that green stuff. Now… now she just needs rest, and food!

"...why?" Mother looks up to the woman.

"You were injured."

"I'm not so dull as to not be aware of the trickery that your kind holds." Mother accuses, but she doesn't prime herself to fight.

The woman thins her mouth, then lies her Festal down. "I empathize with the pain that must be coming from your emotions… but I also wish to assure you that I act solely from my own need to help. Here." The woman takes a few crouching steps forward, and then sits on her knees, she then raises her arms up and away from each other.

The armored men behind her seem highly concerned, but as soon as one even so much as twitches… "Your Queen knows what she is doing. You have your orders, and anyone that I catch as much as making a rude gesture towards this injured Kitsune will get double training next week. My wife is the least threatening person to this Kitsune." The fancy-armored man speaks.

Mother hesitates, but then slowly reaches out to sniff up her arm, and over to her neck… the woman gulps. Mother licks her neck, "Queen… you are their leader?" She asks.

"I am Queen Mikoto, and he is my husband, King Sumeragi. We were strolling through Hoshido for a special occasion…" Her cheeks turn a bit red.

Mother pulls back, satisfied that Hoshido's Queen just _let_ her lick her neck, if Mother was some sort of evil Kitsune, she could've ripped out her neck right there, but… no. "You… help to… help?" Mother echoes a previous statement… and then falls down. Zenkaina starts yipping, to which he directs at Mikoto, then looks at Mother. This isn't resting, he knows the difference. "Son, shh… mother needs… rest." She looks up to Mikoto. "Request…"

She gently smiles, though it doesn't feel like happiness. "Of course, what is on your mind?"

Mother hesitates, while she is confident the battle went well… what of the future? The path back? If those poachers escaped, then her route back up would be infested with them… not to mention her near inability **to** get back, due to her Beastkiller wound. And she wouldn't _dare_ send Zenkaina back alone… no. She needs to ask, it's the 'best' and 'safest' option for her kit. "Protect… my kit… Zenkaina." She just barely whispers. Zen yips in protest, nudging his mother's face. "Son. I was struck with the Beastkiller, and we don't have the cure for it… I can't make it back."

"We could escort you back to your Hamlet." Mikoto reasons.

"I would not… ask if I didn't consider… alternatives." Mother whimpers. "It pains me to ask, but… this, best… option for… survival."

"...As one mother to another, I swear I will raise him, Zenkaina, to the best of my ability." Mikoto lowers her voice. "Please, is there anything I can do for you? While I'm not truly aware of Kitsune traditions… it would pain me to have you pass on out here without any last requests for yourself."

"...only that… my body isn't…" She pauses.

"I understand." Mikoto nods. "I'm aware of _those_ people. Would you care for a… proper burial? It'd be on Hoshidan ways, but…" She stops, and Zenkaina begins whimpering **badly** , nudging his mother's head, before he realizes what happened. "Zenkaina? That's your name, right? Can you understand me?" Mikoto whispers. Zen nods, "Good. Would you please come with me?" He shakes his head. "Zenkaina…?" Zen lets out a kit-bark, nowhere enough to be actually threatening…

Well, maybe if Shi was the one barking. Mikoto slowly reaches out and pats his head… he's acting out of stress and grief. "Shh, Zenkaina. Come into my hand, I promised her I will protect you, as one mother to another." Zenkaina watches as she extends an open palm to him, and he… walks onto it. "Good." She finally rises and turns to the others. "Gently carry her, we will offer her proper Hoshidan **Royal** burial rites." She smiles at Zenkaina, who hasn't quite stopped whimpering.

Sumeragi nods, "You heard your Queen, let's go! We have cloth, use it in place of a normal stretcher!" He then raises an eyebrow at her, "Royal?" Exactly three soldiers walk past with a white and red checkered cloth, and they carefully heft Zen's mother onto it, cradling her gently.

"Yes… I will raise Zenkaina as our own… and the only way to fully fulfill that is as Zenkaina, Prince of Hoshido." She looks to Sumeragi as she readjust and cradles Zenkaina in both of her arms, akin to a baby.

He smiles, "I know exactly what you are going to ask… and of course I agree. Zenkaina, you may not understand this now, but know you will be considered Royal, a Prince of Hoshido. Now, let us return… we need to prepare you for your new home… and siblings." He turns to a different soldier, a women with higher-grade armor compared to the rest. "Reina, return to Shirasagi. We need the spare bedroom repurposed for our new Prince, Zenkaina!"

"For the Glory of our King and Queen." She has a 'X' scar across her face, long blue hair, and she lets out a whistle. "Be safe!" Soon after, a flying beast comes into sight and lands, she mounts it and takes off.

Mikoto, Sumeragi, Zenkaina, his mother, and the soldiers make their way back to Shirasagi. Perhaps the strangest even to unfold after Mikoto's and Sumeragi's wedding anniversary picnic…

* * *

**Kireina Shi**

Kireina Shi groans as she opens her eyes, her ribs are still sore from when she was kicked after defending her brother. "Kireina Shi!" Her father exclaims, nudging her snout. "You're alive…" He breathes, licking her face. "It was a multi-sided attack…" He says, "we didn't realize it until the huts were being broken into…"

Kireina Shi yips, forcing herself up, then looks around…

Her father picks up on her gaze, "...They were separated from the rest of us. My love and Zenkaina have been forced out of the Hamlet by those humans." He hesitates, and Shi stares. "We smelled _Beastkiller_ toxin, and there was a blood trail out of the mountains, but she wasn't dragged." He pauses again, hanging his head, his ears drooping.

Shi weakly swats his nose, then stumbles over and… stops herself from yelping.

Her father gently picks her up by her scruff and lies her down properly, "We won the battle, though. We killed the poachers, the hamlet is secured." He huffs. "Two are missing, you were knocked out, and only one had been heavily wounded. It… for the sake of survival, this is a win." His mood is barely improving, as is Shi's. It's true, they lived, they won, all of the poachers that attacked are dead, but… they still lost one matured female, one **rare** breed, one **rare** breed needs to recover, and one more matured male needs at least a week to recover. "Come, Kireina Shi… let us get some meat, we need to recover our energy for tomorrow."

Kireina Shi yips, rising up and… having to climb her father's fur to get onto his back.

"Good girl, now hang on." He walks out… time to hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are… a brand new tale for Corrin, one where he was born a Kitsune… alongside his sister Kamui… Zenkaina and Kireina Shi, respectively. So, where to go from here? Am I suggesting a ‘Divided Twins’ style of fic? Though, it wouldn’t be logical to say Zen for Hoshido and Shi for Nohr, but rather… Zen for Humans and Shi for Kitsunes… well, strap on in and we’ll find out, eh?
> 
> And to put things in perspective (Using the Conquest Map): This Hamlet is located on a mountain top directly South of Hoshidan Capital, and to the South and East sides are the coasts to the ocean. Hence why the Royals were close enough to make this retrieval without risking that much.


	2. SoS (Sweet or Spicy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going for the 3rd person perspective, chapters will have more than one viewpoint, and will have a Name proceeding a break line. Under most circumstances, the two views will be Zenkaina and Kireina Shi, but I do have more… ‘major’ characters planned to get viewpoints. I can definitively say I have two more characters that will, when introduced, be getting regular showings, but… one of them is just passing three years old (and human, before someone calls out Zenkaina being about 1 year old) and the other isn’t on this plane of existence.

**Names** (Translations) [ _Notes_ ] **:** **Zenkaina** (Benevolent and Calm Kitsune) [ _Zen for short, well mannered and charismatic]_ | **Kireina Shi** (Beautiful Death) [ _Zenkaina’s sister, far more dominant and aggressive]_

* * *

**Zenkaina**

Silence, utter silence. Not even a whimper escapes Zenkaina during his trip within Mikoto’s cradling arms back to their Hamlet… house. Mikoto keeps looking down upon him, stroking his fur, whispering gentle words, or even giving him a warm kiss on his head. He simply stares ‘at’ Mikoto, but in such a way that if he could see through her, he would see Mother. If he could speak, he’d ask questions, not just of Mother, but of Sister… Father… his Hamlet.

It sounded as if they were… no, they won, there’s no doubt about it. Those human sounds were brought down so quickly, yet the Kitsunes were still high and powerful, undoubtedly from their keen Illusion magic that Zenkaina hasn’t quite been taught yet, so if his Hamlet was so successful... why was he sent with these people? Shouldn’t they have returned him to the Hamlet? His younger mind can’t comprehend the fine details.

Footsteps, one of them gets closer. “How is he faring, love?” Ah, that really well-armored man, who has a length of hair that would rival a lengthy mane from one of those horses Zen heard about. His face looks fierce, yet Zen can feel a… gentleness. He has strength, but he uses it wisely. At least they seem nice, but… he wouldn’t doubt Mother’s judgement, she wouldn’t have gave Zen to them if she didn’t detect some goodwill from them.

“Zenkaina is scarred, I’m afraid. It may take him some time to recu-” Mikoto says some word that he can’t understand. “And thank you.” She smiles at him.

He nods, “I wish I could say it wouldn’t be so, but… losing family is never easy, not even to mention being cared away from his home.” A pause, “Thank you for...?” He looks genuinely surprised.

“So readily accepting the request I was going to make, of course!” She returns her careful gaze to Zenkaina. “I can’t imagine so many approving of this.”

“Had I denied a mother’s dying wish, Kitsune or otherwise, it wouldn’t just be morally wrong, but also dishonorable. But, above it all, I accepted because I wanted to… something I hope our eldest learns. There is honor, there are morals… but those codes mean naught if you follow them simply because they are  _ there _ .” He holds his head high, chest filled with pride.

“Dear… you’re doing it again.” Mikoto giggles, reaching with one hand to scratch behind Zen’s ears… admittedly because that’s how some dog owners do their dogs. Though, it seems to apply to this kit, as he starts to relax more, all four legs splayed out across her hand and arm.

He chuckles, “Ah, pardon. I’m still worried our eldest hasn’t quite learned the boundaries of Honor and Duty… and I’ve never been quite the best at explaining details...” He looks to Zen. “However, I am concerned about how the others will perceive this.”

Mikoto’s mouth quirks up at a corner, “They will perceive that their ‘Act First’ King made another impulse decision…” She jabs at his side with her elbow. Huh, playful… kinda like some of the kits Zen had fun with.

He smiles and shakes his head, “You make it sound as if we are adopting a stray puppy…” He then halts for half a second, before moving again, “My heart? We may have raised four children, but…”

“I’m aware.” She gently cuts him off. “It’ll be just like Sakura all over again.”

He raises an eyebrow, “That’s not exactly the best of comparisons…”

“Perhaps, but she’s the only one I had a hand in for her infancy.” Mikoto points out. “Takumi had already surpassed his… ‘accidents’ by the time I began living in the castle. Hinoka had already started swinging branches around, and Ryoma was starting his first lessons with a Practice Katana.” She hums, “But, that’s their physical training, I believe when I arrived, Takumi had a keen interest in history, Hinoka tried to take every book known when it came to Pegasi, and Ryoma was learning… politics, though he voiced his interest in blacksmithing.”

Sumeragi blinks his eyes, “I… can’t recall most of that.” She apparently has a better mind on remembering such topics. “I always seem to remember Takumi  _ avoiding _ history and Ryoma only wanting to train in the katana.”

Mikoto giggles, “Well, I did say when I first arrived, Takumi stopped focusing on history about a month after that. And, to be fair, even Ryoma is barely past his sixth year, their interested will change…” She then sighs.

“Well, while children are on the topic...” He starts, the slightest of flushes on his cheeks.

“Only if you still wish to.” She strokes Zen’s back, the kit’s eyes are starting to droop… ah, sleep.

He firmly nods, “I believe we should, if only solely because none of my…”

“Our.” She rather firmly corrects.

“Our children carry your bloodline.”

“So, you are saying that you want to do this out of obligations for rules, rather than wanting to?” She wryly turns on his earlier statements on his head.

And the realization hits him, “...Touche.” Despite the good-natured response, he doesn’t quite smile, “But, you  _ do _ wish to have a child with me, yes?”

“I do wish to, but only if you truly wish to have another. Raising a child takes effort from both sides. I love Sakura, Takumi, Hinoka, and Ryoma with all of my being… and just from looking at Zen, I will love him, too.” She gives Zen one more firm pet across his back, before finally just holding her hand over his back and stomach. Zen then  _ snores _ , his tail curled up and rolled a bit to his side, but his hind legs are still down. “Ah, he finally fell asleep…” She coos, then smiles at Sumeragi, “Marriage requires decisions made by both, as does pregnancy.  **I** would love to bear your child, but only if you want to, as well.”

Sumeragi gazes at Zenkaina's now sleeping form, then over to Mikoto, who simply looks ahead. “I would love to raise another with you as the child’s mother, love.” He answers.

She turns to him and offers the best smile he’s seen in quite a while, “Well, we best start thinking of names, then!” Though, she has a feeling that Zenkaina here will be more than enough to fill that gap. She has studying to do. “We must also prepare for…” She looks back at Zen’s mother, still being dutifully carried by the guards without falter.

“I’m… hesitant, if only because of my own ignorance of Kitsune tradition.” Sumeragi admits in a lower tone. “Will her ancestors view this as a defilement?”

She rolls the question in her head for a moment, but then shakes it, “I daresay I know of no burial rituals that would punish keeping the body whole, love. We are sending her off with prayer fit for a Royal.”

“Yes… perhaps your right.” He nods, “I’m just… over concerned. In all my years of ruling, I never had to deal with a situation like this.” Raising a Kitsune mother’s kit? He knows they are far more intelligent than a standard dog or cat, but he can’t help but compare this situation to raising some feral beast.

“Neither have I, but… as a mother, I can empathize.” Zen jerks in his sleep before…  _ aw _ . He rolls onto his back and lolls out his tongue. “Gods, I know he isn’t a pet, but… look at how  _ cute _ he is.” She moves her hand to rub his stomach. “And his fur is so soft…”

Sumeragi holds back a laugh, “Remember love, he’s an intelligent and sentient son of our family… not a pet. Zenkaina…” Sumeragi mutters, reaching over with his relatively larger hand and stroking the kit’s head. “Zen? Zen.” He nods. “I hope you’ll accept your new family, Zen… I know the others will be happy to have you.” He pulls that hand back and places it on Mikoto’s back.

\---------------------------

Sumeragi and Mikoto-with-Zen cradled in her arms arrive outside of their capital city. Zenkaina has since had plenty of rest and is now awake and alert, shaking slightly as they approach this  _ huge _ Human area. He yips his protest, too many new things, his nose is being overwhelmed, his eyes see so many new things, and he buries into Mikoto further, being the only source of ‘calm’ and ‘peace’ right now. “Shh, Zen… I’m here for you.” Mikoto coos as they approach the gates.

The guards, dutiful as always, open it before they are even asked, none could mistake Sumeragi and Mikoto. “Men, women… go ahead and take her to the Royal Graveyard, Reina should have everything assembled by now.” Sumeragi booms out.

“And do get Orochi, she  _ should _ still be watching over our youngest.” Assuming she isn’t doing something… unusual. Sakura loves Orochi and her fortune-telling, but there have been a few times where Orochi doesn’t, well… Mikoto would rather leave it as she might be concerned if Orochi became a mother.

Mikoto gently smiles as she and Sumeragi walk through Shirasagi’s city, gaining the looks of many, focused on the ‘small dog’ in her arms. Alongside this, there are also the more standard ‘All hail the King and Queen’, ‘Long live…’, bowing, and some even attempt to offer gifts which go to the few Royal Guards. But for them, this is business as usual…

For the young Zenkaina, this is… overwhelming. The trees and grass are few and far between, everything, even the ground is made up of stone. The houses are primarily of wood, yes, but it’s constructed in such a way that it makes his small hut seem like a bundle of sticks. And the humans… the endless streams of humans and scents and sights and smells and…

Zen whimpers as he buries himself further into Mikoto’s arms, trying to deprive himself of all of these unknowns. “Zen…!” Mikoto gasps as apparently being nestled in her arms next to her chest isn’t enough for his rising anxiety. Zen continues to whimper. “Shh, shh… hold still, Zen.” Mikoto coos as she lifts him up, causing him to pitch an absolute  _ fit _ and… “Dear? Could you grab my other gown from the bag?” Mikoto brings him back down and holds him close. “Shh, it’s alright, Zen…”

Sumeragi nods, “I should’ve guessed he would’ve been overwhelmed… this must be beyond his most extreme expectations…” He motions one of their two remaining Guards, and the Guard pulls out Mikoto’s spare gown, to which he gives to Sumeragi, but before he gives it to his wife… he folds it in such a way that it creates a sort of… shielded cradle. “Here you go…”

“Oh, perfect. I didn’t even think to ask for you to prep it for me… here, Zen. Climb into this.” Zen looks to the big cloth bowl thing… and deftly pounces into it. Sumeragi transfers the cloth to Mikoto, and once more she cradles Zen, but this time he can only see skyward. Zen circles the bottom several times, before slowly untensing… then curling up and beginning to rest. “Whew, thank you.”

Zen pokes his head out, then sniffs the air. He yips, stands up in within the bag, though only the very end of his snout makes it out, and looks around. “Are you hungry, Zen?” She asks, knowing the exact thing he’s smelling… or at least she thinks so.

“Will it be safe for him?” Sumeragi brings up.

“Dear, Zen isn’t a dog…” She gently replies, aiming to go for the  _ legendary _ Potato Skin stand. “Think of his appetite as a human’s.” Zen wags his tail, though she can still feel a bit of tenseness in him, thankfully it seems the desire for good food is overriding his concern, if only a bit. However, as the Potato Skin stand came into sight… Zen turns and yips at a  _ different _ stand.

Fruit.

“Wouldn’t he prefer… meat?” The King, once more, shows his uncertainty. “I know that’s what most animals go for…”

As a test, Mikoto turns to look at the meat stand, but Zen is very  **firmly** staring down the fruit, wagging his tail wildly and making his yips more pronounced. “Shh…” Mikoto giggles during that, “We’ll get you some fruit, Zen.” She pats his head, scratching a bit behind his ears. He politely sits in the cloth gown-made-bag as they go to the varied fruits.

Hoshido is blessed with the highest standard of agriculture, so grains, fruit, and vegetables are a-plenty. “Her Highness…” The vendor bows, a young man… perhaps the son inheriting the stand? Many of them are held by family, passed down through the generations, with the most notable and famous one being the Flavored Potato Skin stand. “His Highness.” A second bow.

“Greetings, young sir.” Mikoto greets, paying partial attention to what exactly Zen is trying to stare down. “Are your parents well?”

“Th-they are, Your Highness. This is my s-second day working the stand alone…” He shakily smiles, “Th-that’s a cute dog you have there, Your Highness.”

Mikoto holds her tongue… and she says, “This young creature is a Kitsune, sir.” If this came from anyone else, it would’ve sounded reprimanding or ‘snobbish’, but Mikoto has a way of making it sound gentle and refined, like… ‘It’s okay, you didn’t know.’ “His name is Zenkaina.” She smiles.

“Prince Zenkaina.” Sumeragi adds.

“H-he’s a… I mean, erm. Greetings, Prince Zenkaina.” A third bow, though it’s laced with uncertainty… though, that’s better than distaste or disapproval.

Zen yips, raising his front paw towards the direction of… “I would like to order a basket of fruit, young sir.” Mikoto says.

“Of course! What do you desire, Your Highness?”

Fruits… sweet and plump, delicious and all oh-so tempting. “Two peaches.” Zen  _ immediately _ yips, stands up, and wags his tail… then licks Mikoto’s arm. Unbothered, she continues, “four apples, one orange, and… two lemons.” As she lists off the fruit, the young boy has grabbed a basket from under the shelf and starts loading in the fruit. Once he has done that…

Sumeragi steps forward and accepts it, then dishes out a  **clank** of coins, far more than what would be required for this purchase. “Keep up the good work, sir.” He stands tall as he speaks boldly. “Give your parents our regards.”

“Y-yes, your Highness!” The man’s eyes widen at the coin.

Basket of fruit now in hand, the King and Queen return to the castle. Zen climbs up Mikoto’s sleeve, eyeing the fruit with an intense gaze, he’s drooling too. Sumeragi reaches into the basket, Zenkaina’s ears perk up… Sumeragi grabs a peach, Zenkaina’s entire backside starts swaying. Sumeragi offers the peach to Zenkaina…

Zenkaina, despite his clear excitement,  **gently** grabs the peach with his maw, then walks back to the ‘cradle’ part of Mikoto’s arms, before lying down and… well, the peach remains within biting distance, but he doesn’t actually bite it. He’s just… staring at it. “Zen?” Mikoto asks. Zen gently grabs the peach again, moves it around a bit, then curls up around it. He closes his eyes, and drifts right back into sleep. Mikoto shares a look with Sumeragi. “He’s tense… I can feel concern from him.” She explains. “Strange… he clearly wants the peach, but…” She pauses.

“Well, either he’s more tired than he thinks, or...” Sumeragi picks up. “Something important happened with his last peach…” He rolls the idea in his head around, “Perhaps… if he was taken away so soon, then his last snack could have been a peach?”

Mikoto doesn’t answer, instead walking back to the castle in silence.

\---------------------------

**Kireina Shi**

This morning was unusually quiet. The kits are out and free, the adults are either watching over the kits, hunting, or scouting, but there’s a thick layer of seriousness that lies over the entire hamlet. None can feel this more than Kireina Shi and her father… and that one Kitsune who was wounded. For once, Shi doesn’t pursue heavy playtime or light training, and instead is curled up in her little hut, where Zenkaina would normally be rolled onto his back with his tongue lolled out.

Her Mother and Brother are both gone, unable to come back.

She doesn’t quite grasp the complexities, but she does understand what it means when something is ‘lost’. Her father is out getting some special supplies, and there’s to be a Rite later today. One that will send spiritual energies up to Zenkaina and their mother.

She noses the peach her father got her, as two rabbits are already picked clean. Normally Zen would be the one snacking on the peaches, but Shi hasn’t quite mustered the will to bite into it. This was the last food she ate before Zen was lost.

She hadn’t realized how much of her daily activities had required so much from Zen until now. Shi frowns and licks the outside of the peach. Eugh… so sweet. She looks around the rest of the hut… bare as to prevent kits from eating something they shouldn’t. The back where that poacher had smashed in has been repaired… the place where Zen was grabbed. The place where Shi got her first taste of  _ real _ fighting.

Shi rises from her spot, beginning to feel restless as her memories from last night start pouring in. She yips and bounces from spot to spot. She can’t just sit here! She has to do  **something** ! She darts from section to section, building up speed, before…  _ zoom! _ She speeds out of her hut and starts running at her top speed.

_ Swish, swish _ , the black and gold sister to Zen dashes from one end of the open area of the Hamlet to the other, sending the grass crinkling and swaying with the sheer wind force she’s producing. After the third lap, the others start to take notice.

Shi is by no means ‘enjoying’ herself, she has a gift… and a lot of pent up energy. She  **will** do something! However, that is what is on her mind… the other kits see it as ‘playtime’, but most of them struggle to keep pace with Kireina Shi’s speed, so they instead start playing with each other. She gazes upon them as she runs… yes. She has a gift she will use to her fullest. She refuses to allow any other kits or Kitsunes to be lost.

Had she only dodged a bit more in the air, then she wouldn’t have had her ribs nearly crushed from a single kick, then maybe she could’ve taken that poacher out before Zen was routed out… and he and mother would still be here.

Kireina Shi skids to a halt, not because she’s done, but because her father has returned. “Shi…” He frowns, throwing down the chunk of meat he had in his maw. Shi looks at the meat, and then him. “Yes, it aches me, too.” Looks to her own legs, then yips, back to father. “Don’t misunderstand me, I will gladly allow and support your growth, but you need to make sure you don’t overexert yourself. Training is good… but you could hurt yourself. Here…” He walks over and nudges Shi, to which she rolls onto her side as he ‘medically’ sniffs her. “Hrm… very well.” He licks her snout. “You seem well, but still… heed my wisdom. Don’t push yourself too much.” Kireina Shi yips and stands once more. “The Rite will begin preparations within an hour, do make sure you have enough energy to stay awake.” Another yip. “I’ll be gathering some fruit before we start… would you care to join me?” Her ears perk right up and she lets out a… ‘howl’ of sorts, not that her body has developed quite enough to howl properly. “Good, good. I’m going to… rest with the others, and share grievances… enjoy yourself, Kireina Shi.” He grabs the slab of meat again and walks off to the much bigger and better-decorated hut, where the adults convene at.

Unlike the ‘kit’ huts, this one has a ‘door’ made of high-quality leaves, and well… she’s never seen the inside yet. She shakes each of her legs a few times, getting a feel for them… then tilts her head at the big hut. Maybe a break is in order? She walks towards the leaf-door, and before she can even enter, she picks up the smell of *many* kinds of food. It’s also quite quiet in there. She pokes her snout in and looks around.   
  
Almost all of the adults here are in their Human forms, dresses and kimonos abound. The floor is left ‘empty’, as the grass grows in without any issue. There are tables in one section, alongside a covered cooking fire. ‘Cooking’, as Shi understands it, is a luxury for Kitsune… while it isn’t fancy by any means, most meats are normally just cooked enough to let various spices and herbs seep into the meat, whilst leaving the meat itself in an almost raw state.

Next to the cooking area is a various assortment of cushions, and a kettle that has water being boiled, alongside ‘tea’ leaves. The Kitsunes here are sitting cross-legged on the cushions, discussing whilst drinking tea.

On the exact opposite side of the cooking area is, well… males and females are getting together, too…? Oh. Well, it isn’t the time to be in heat, but they are certainly ‘breeding’... in human form. Huh. Kireina Shi is left more confused than anything. “Shi?” One of the Kitsunes in hu-... oh, that’s father’s scent! Shi smiles and yips. He is in a kimono as the other males are. “Oh, were you lonely?” He frowns, reaching down to pick her up. She slowly sways her tail and licks his arm. “Yeah… you just wanna be near your family right now, huh?” He pauses, then softly smiles. “C’mon, let’s get some food in you, then we can talk with the others.” With Shi still in his arm, he walks over to the food area.

Shi sniffs the air, picking up the herbs and spices… scents she can recall being on her parent’s breath from time to time. Her father grabs a flank of meat out of this chilled box, as well as several herbs and pinches of spice, before rubbing them onto the meat. He then plops it on a still-heated pan over the fire…  _ sizzle _ . “I used a lighter rub for you, Kireina Shi. Trust me, it can be a little overwhelming at first.” He reaches over to her maw with the hand he grabbed and applied spices with.

She sniffs, recoils slightly, then moves in again to lick his fingers. She smacks it around her mouth a few times. She then yips and wags her tail. “Can’t have spiced meat every night, but… we did gather some extra for tonight…” He pauses. Shi tilts her head and nips his cheek. Father shakes his head and flips the meat. “Also brought out the alcohol… though you  _ won’t _ be trying that.” Shi nudges his neck, then looks to the back. “Yes, that is perhaps the main reason the kits have a separate hut, Kireina Shi… it aches that I won’t be feeling my love’s embrace tonight.” His voice cracks, though he grabs a plate and plops the now slightly-cooked spiced meat.

Father walks over to a table, and lets Shi down, who almost immediately nabs a bit of the steak and…  _ wow _ . Shi bounces in place and yips. Father chuckles, digging into the meat with nothing but his claws and teeth, but he manages to rip a piece off without splashing himself.

Another Kitsune sits opposite of him, with a much heavier-spiced meat. “Greetings, Hiranu… Kireina Shi.” She greets. Unlike Mother, her dress is a bit higher in quality… fine silk and a deep purple color. She also has a fiery-red headband, tucked right below her ears. She flashes her fangs, blue eyes shining. Her ears are tipped in a more common light-blue variation… which mirrors a more magic-prone Kitsune.

“Hello, Astrin.” He cooly replies, whilst Shi yips.

Hiranu reaches out and pets Shi’s head, “The Hamlet weighs heavy in loss. I’m leading a howl for your beloved tonight.” Her expression is sorrowful.

“I am thankful for the support, my betrothed and Zenkaina…” He pauses, sniffling.

Astrin moves her hand to Father. “We’re here for you, Hiranu. If you seek comfort, any of us will gladly give.”

Shi looks between him and her, tilting her head, sending a glance at… nope. This is pure comfort. “Perhaps, Astrin, but not tonight… I only wish to embrace Kireina Shi.”

“Of course.” She simply smiles, before finally turning her attention to her spiced meat.  _ Chomp _ . Shi takes another nibble off of Father’s spiced meat, Father takes a chunk out of his. “How has Kireina Shi been holding up?” She asks after a moment in silence.

Father looks to Shi… Shi tilts her head, and sits down… then starts scratching at her ears. Hiranu frowns, “It’s been less than a day, and I don’t think her mind has fully comprehended what has happened. I… wouldn’t be surprised if she started yelping in her sleep within the next few nights.” He pats her head. “It will be a delicate process… explaining this to her. Though, the earlier she learns what happened, the sooner she can learn to cope through the grief…”

“Ay, I hope she’ll make a smooth transition… I hate to see two powerful bloodlines lost.” Astrin fiddles with her meat.

“I’m perhaps more concerned of hatred overcoming reasoning.” Father speaks. “Kireina Shi was already pushing herself with laps around the Hamlet earlier. Training is all well and good, but…” He hesitates.

“Pardon me… Hiranu?” Another Kitsune asks, Male. “We’re convening for a meeting, and your presence is very much desired.”

Father looks over to Shi, “And my…?” The Kitsune’s expression shifts for a moment, “Understood.” He sighs, rising from the table. “Kireina Shi… Astrid, please excuse me.” Shi yips in protest, and Astrid strokes her head. “I love you too, daughter. Take care, Astrin.” He smiles, and follows the other Kitsune.

Kireina Shi tilts her head, then looks at Astrin, who shrugs. “A male thing, probably. I would’ve known if there was a meeting.” She was about to bite into her meat, “Care for a piece?” Shi shakes her head, instead lunging for Father’s spiced meat. “My, quite the eater… though I suppose you have energy to burn, hm?” Astrin laughs, then… “How about I teach you some of the finer points of Kitsune combat?”

Shi perks up, herbs and spices recklessly spread around her snout, then yips.

“Alright, let’s eat up, and then we can train!” Astrin exclaims.

* * *

The moon is high, and the Hamlet is quiet, still… though, not for the reason of it being that most are asleep whilst some take to being lookouts. In the center of the Hamlet lies a circle traced by special leaves-turned-blue with magic… Foxfire. The strongest of the entire Hamlet, none other than Hiranu, was only able to maintain the powerful Nine-Tails form for about three minutes before exhausting himself. The leaves were bundled up so Hiranu could breathe in, and then breathe out Foxfire, not to burn, but to change.

Closer to the interior of this blue-leaf circle lies a number of offerings, a pile of fruit for Zenkaina, and one deer for Iadria, Hiranu’s wife and life-time mate.

The oldest of the Kitsunes, in his Kitsune form steps forward… age has stricken him so badly that his once-golden yellow fur is now almost completely greyed out, except for his white ears and tail tip… even Shifting can be a chore for him, he’s been essentially stuck in his Kitsune form as a newborn Kit would be. “Tonight, we send our spiritual energy and prayer to Iadria and Zenkaina. Iadria, great-granddaughter to a powerful Kitsune attuned to Foxfire like few other, grandaughter to yet another rare bloodline whose physical prowess is rivaled by few, well-loved and admired by all, life-time mate to Hiranu, and mother to the black-fur and deep red-marking Kireina Shi… and the orange-fur with fire red-marking Zenkaina. Hiranu, would you please stand aside me?”

“Of course, elder.” Hiranu, in his human form adorned in a black kimono, goes next to the elder… Kireina Shi dutifully follows. “Friends, family… all of us feel the pain of loss, and while our Illusion magic is seconded to none, that our trickery can fool even the wisest of men… there come times where even we can be caught off guard… and that is what happened last night. There had never been information of poachers actively going after Kits, which is why our youngs’ huts are allocated to one end of our Hamlet.” He pauses, a few tears falling down, matting his facial fur a bit, “The loss of Zenkaina is a heavy one, for when will we get to see another of his bloodline? The loss of my mate, Iadria is, in some ways, even harder-felt, because despite my own prowess…  _ I _ do not have the heritage that Kireina Shi and Zenkaina have.” He grips his hands, balling them up into fists. He knows they are gone… that is not a fact he can deny. Which means the main emotion coursing through him right now is…

Anger.

The elder picks up on that, and places his front paw on Hiranu’s covered foot-paw. Hiranu nods then takes a single step back. “Grief is a cycle. There is no body to be found, which means none of us can deny the truth…” He speaks with such an aged wisdom that demands he has been through the stages of loss  _ many _ times. “What most will feel next is Anger. Do not let this rage blind us, seek out each other, embrace,  **love** . Whilst the stage of Anger hangs overhead, I will suggest that  _ real _ training is kept to a minimum. Focus on the basics of combat, and perhaps take this time to train the kits. We should also stock up on meats that we will dry and forage for fruits to preserve, because...” He pauses, letting his wisdom sink in… “Once Anger passes, we will feel the need to Bargain. During that time, I advise we limit the number of times we trade, it is during this time we will enter our most isolated stage. If we are properly stocked, then there should be no reason to hunt. We will focus on each other and scouting, taking the time to prime our minds for…”

The elder takes several moments, making sure he hasn’t quite descended into a ‘ranting’ territory just yet. “Depression. This is the stage where we  **must** stick together. Our kits will see us at our most vulnerable. Don’t forget that Kitsunes are a social species, as hard as it might be, continue to rise up early, play with each other, our young. I would advise that pranks are made on each other… use this time to show each other and our young the wonders of Illusion magic. Lastly, once we have combated and overcome Depression, we will find… Acceptance. We will rise once more, hardened from the loss of Zenkaina and Iadria… but also wiser, stronger, and more empathic.” The elder finally steps back…

Hiranu shifts into his Kitsune form, “Hold your heads up high, brethren… tonight we howl. We howl to guide Zenkaina and Iadria to the Spirit Realm… we howl out our love, our care, and draw out what Foxfire we may have dormant in us.” Hiranu focuses on the feeling of Foxfire, drawing it out once more… for his mate, for his son.

A blue fire engulfs Hiranu, eight more tails sprout out, though he retains his original fur color, and lastly… three Foxfire Orbs start orbiting around him. He stamps his front paw down, as do the other adults… to which the Kits follow their parent’s example. Hiranu rears his head back, takes a deep breath and…

“ **AWWOOOOOO!** ” A unified chorus of echoing howls erupt from the Hamlet. Hiranu’s Foxfire orbs glow even brighter, to which he directs them to ignite the blue leaves. A massive blue-bonfire lights up, and despite the fire covering it, the grass remains unaffected.

The kits finish their howls first, and Kireina Shi stares at the Foxfire… she associates the fire with rage, but also holds the elder’s advice close to her body. Oh yes, she feels it… anger.

She **will** kill at least one poacher before this ‘Anger’ passes.


End file.
